Blackthorne Boy
by I LOVE J.E
Summary: I HATE ZACHARY GOODE I'm not good with summaries you should read it
1. She will be loved

This is my fist story so go easy on me

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I spent all summer thinking about him willing the phone calls to be him but it never happened and I was over him I Cameron Ann Morgan officially Hate Zachary Jarred Goode. He could have at least tried to hack into the CIA base for my number. (Opps did I forget to mention that were spies in training to become the best)

At Gallagher I was waiting for Bex, Liz, and Macey to come up in there limos. The first to arrive was Bex the beautiful British goddess. She ran up to me and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe, she told me it would be okay because she knew about me waiting for Zach to contact me. She told me that we would kick his bloody ass to Antarctica. I smiled because I knew these girls would do anything to help me we are like sisters. When Liz and Macey came we all had a group hug and then Macey said that we should all give the boys the silent treatment if they ever came back and we swore on the sword of Gilly. We went up to our room our room had four king beds, a huge bathroom, dressers, and a huge closet that could fit all of Macey's clothes and they started to unpack. Once they were done they asked me for all the details of my summer and I told them I did meet a VERY cute guy his name was Kyle he was from Los Angles visiting North Dakota he was the same age as me and he attended this school called Edward Harris High School he is a sophomore and he is very smart. Then they asked me about how I felt about Zach and I told them I finally told them that I like Zach they couldn't believe it well all except Macey of course because she is they boy expert. She when we went to dinner my mom the headmistress had us all do the oath and we were about to sit down and eat but she had another announcement. She said that all of the sophomore girl's names she read will go to Blackthorne Academy at 7o'clock tomorrow morning and those names include my name, Macey, Liz, Bex, Courtney, Tina, Kim, and Anna. We were all surprised but as dinner was overt Macy started packing all of our clothes but when she went to pack my clothes she didn't pack most of my clothes she packed most of her clothes to make Zach jealous and see what he was missing. So the next morning we were awoken by Mr. Solomon our Co-Ops teacher telling us it's time to leave and to meet him in his classroom in five minutes. When we got there he said there was a catch we couldn't be ourselves we had to disguise our selves until Mr. Solomon told us to take off our disguises.

**

* * *

Cameron Morgan**

Katherine Rose attends Diamond Academy for Proper Young Ladies (spy school)

Personality: loves to flirt, loves fashion and boys, and has three best friends Melissa Viloria (Bex), Donna Hope (Macey), Lily Carter (Liz)

Has Black hair and green eyes

**Rebecca Baxter**

Melissa Viloria also attends Diamond Academy

Personality: loves sports, boys, flirting and has three best friends Katherine Rose, Donna Hope, and Lily Carter

Has Brunette hair and grey eyes

**Macey McHenrey**

Donna Hope attends Diamond Academy

Personality: loves fashion, annoying her parents, her friends boy problems and has three best friends Katherine Rose, Donna Hope, Lily Carter

Has Blonde hair and blue eyes

**Elizabeth Sutton**

Lily Carter attends Diamond Academy

Personality: bubbly, smart, clumsy, and has three best friends that watch her back all the time Melissa, Katherine, and Donna

Has Dark Brown hair and brown eyes

* * *

After we had our disguises on we headed to the helicopters but we had to put on blind folds because the location of Blackthorne is confidential we had our blind folds on for 3 hours until we finally landed everyone was asleep except me because I was thinking about our promise about the boys because Blackthorne of all of our crushes Zach, Grant (Bex), Jonas (Liz) and maybe a guy for Macey but we all liked them so much. As soon as we got off the helicopter I reminded them about our pack and I told them that they didn't have to avoid the boys but I would they said okay. So when we entered the school it was amazing it was more modern than Gallagher, when we got to the doors of the dining hall Mr. Solomon told us not to enter until he gave us a signal. I heard Dr. Steve giving his speech and then I looked at Mr. Solomon and he gave the signal we walked in and I saw

Sorry I just had to give you a cliffy I'll update if I get 10 reviews until then

Katie


	2. AN I'll update today

I don't hate Zach I love him he is the best it's from the story

I would never hate Zach he is the best

Love,

Katie the Asian


	3. Beta Reader

I need a Beta reader as you guys suggested so please if you want to be a Beta reader PM me


	4. Chapter 2

Zach wasn't wearing his smirk any more he sat there with his mouth wide open the same with Grant and Jonas.

Once we got our food we went and sat down next to the boy, and they introduced themselves to us and we returned the greeting. After we ate breakfast we went to our first class taught by Mr. Solomon. As soon as we got in the room everything went

dark, but I heard a noise in the corner of the room. So quietly I went to the corner of the room and tried to see who it was but I couldn't. All of a sudden I heard Liz scream, so I hurried over and she told me she heard a knock on the door. I went up to

the door and I was just about to open the door but then the lights went on and no one was there except Liz, Bex, Macey, and I. Then all of a sudden Macey found a note she gave it to Bex and it said

_**Go to the Disguise department I hope you can find it**_

_**Mr. S**_

So was it Mr. Solomon who scared us I asked the girl but they didn't know either but I got a weird feeling that something was up. So we went to the Disguise department, it was a secret passage way that I found. So Bex opened the door and there was

Mr. Solomon. Zach, Grant, Jonas, and this other guy were there to we said hi to each other. Macey looked like she was about to died but I knew she liked the new guy because there was a certain look in her eyes, she so had to tell us. Zach was

smirking, I just wanted to beat him with something anything to get that stupid smirk off his face, and I was so irritated. Mr. Solomon told us that we had to go on a mission with him and the boys and he asked us if we agreed and we said okay, then he

gave us the folder. I read my cover

_**Katherine Rose**_

Cameron Mockley

A regular high school girl

Personality: Flirty, Fun, Cute, and Athletic

Friends: Becca Bloom (Bex), Lexis Harrington (Liz), Katie Bell (Macey), Patrick Donald (Grant), Nick Holcoister (mystery guy), and Michael Calhan (Jonas)

Boyfriend: Josh Greene(Zach)

I practically screamed but I didn't oh my god

Why me god why


End file.
